


Powerful Urges

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: While playing with herself, Ruby gains a couple of unwelcome guest.





	Powerful Urges

It was probably more sensible for the scythe-wielder to show a bit of restraint in terms of her voice volume, but after being denied an empty house for so long Ruby couldn’t help but give into her urges and moan her crushes name as loudly as she wanted.

Ruby was currently enjoying some much needed alone time on her back in her shared houses living room. She had been sitting on the couch in the midst of some easy repairs to her precious scythe when her mind started to sink into the gutter due to the absent minded nature of her work. Ruby would have fought off the lewd demons in her head, but after realizing how alone she currently was and how rare an opportunity this was she decided to capitalize on this moment and put a pause on her repairs. Not wanting to waste any time, Ruby only bothered with undoing a few of the top laces of her corset, just enough so she could expose her small and perky breast so she could fondle them. She then simply raised her skirt and pushed aside her red panties with a bunch of mini white roses decorating the undergarments so she could begin her rubbing.

Ruby had started out with long and light strokes up and down her vagina, making sure to end her top stroke right at the tip of her clit so she could get an extra small jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Since one hand was busy groping one of her modest sized breast, Ruby had to feel around a little more to find the spots that made her whimpers rise. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut as she gave her breast another rough squeeze while she continued to stroke her cunt.

“Ahhh…yes Weiss don’t be gentle…I don’t deserve it!!” Ruby whispered to her imaginary lover. Deciding that the idea of ruining her excited her fantasized Weiss, Ruby ceased her stroking and inserted three fingers into her Vagina. “FUCK!!! OH GODS PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!” Ruby shouted as her cunt devoured every inch of her fingers save for the knuckles. Since fantasy Weiss decided Ruby’s had enough prepping, Ruby took a fast pumping tempo with her fingers, swapping her whimpers and moans with frantic breaths and loud curses as she continued to roughly grope her breast and furiously fuck her own pussy. “OH GODS YEEESSS!!! I’M YOUR FUCK TOY, I-II’M YOUR FUCK TOY!!!!” Ruby’s whole body tensed up as the brunette reached her first limit. The girl continued to shout out her crushes name as her orgasm continued to ripple throughout her body. Despite the girl’s explosive finish, Ruby’s hunger wasn’t satisfied. 

Desperate for more pleasure, Ruby reached for her bag of tools on the coffee table and pulled out the toy she had hidden in her bag. Since she had forgotten her lube bottle upstairs and had no intention of holding off her pleasure any longer, Ruby decided to get the toy ready the old fashion way. While still furiously pumping her fingers in and out of her own vagina, Ruby stuck the rigged dildo into her mouth, the horny girl let out a moan as she coiled her tongue around it’s rigid shaft and started to suck on it. The crude and desperate langue that was filling the room was quickly swapped with loud muffled moans and lewd slurps as she continued to fellate toy in perpetration for her tight snatch. Ruby kept her eyes closed so she could better imagine her ex-heiresses crush shoving the toy down her throat and looking down on her with a condescending grin, making sure that Ruby knew that she could do this because the she belonged to the white-haired girl. Since Finally deciding the toy was adequately lubed up, Ruby pulled out the toy with an audible pop, a trail of saliva following the toy as it left her mouth. The scythe-wielder let out a small whimper as she finally recalled her fingers from her own quivering pussy, she moved the toy down and positioned it so she could push it into her at an angle that would scrap up against her more sensitive spots but quickly ceased her movements the moment she heard a noise coming from the front door. While her mind was still clouded with her own lewd fantasies of her and her partner, Ruby still managed to drum up enough sense to quickly activate her semblance and boost behind the couch and out of sight of the front door.

“Yo Ruby we’re back!!!” Nora called out as she pushed open the door and loudly proclaimed the two’s arrival. Once inside and completely oblivious to the hidden half-naked girl behind the couch, her treasured partner soon followed her into the house.

“Was yelling really necessary?” Ren questioned his eccentric partner. “If Crescent Rose is here then Ruby is probably within inside voice distance.” Ruby may not have been able to see the two but she could hear the sounds of her hammer-wielding friend walking over to the couch she was hiding behind. Ruby was afraid that if the partners didn’t manage to catch a glimpse of her before she boosted away then they were likely to hear the girl’s heart threatening to beat it’s way out of her chest. She wasn’t sure how Nora and Ren managed to complete their task of chores so fast, but there was no way Ruby could stand to hold off her pleasure any longer. Despite the only sensible part of her brain telling her to wait, Ruby still prodded at the entrance of her vagina with the tip of her toy. The silver-eyed girl bit down on her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she had to wait for the two to leave, but Ruby honestly was almost past the point of caring if the two watched her get off, she needed her imaginary Weiss to shove this plastic cock right into her.

“If she’s close, then why are her rose petals here?” Nora pointed out. Ruby’s heart would have sank at that revelation, but the ridges that were slowly grazing past her inner walls was currently her top priority. She did her best to refrain from making noise, but she couldn’t help but let out a few small whimpers here and there. She was glad that at the very least Blake wasn’t here, after all there was no way she would have been able to hide her small noises from the cat faunus. 

“That’s…a really good question.” Ren answered. While she had been doing her best to stay quiet, Ruby couldn’t help but let out a noticeable gasp after she dragged the toy past her g-spot but thankfully for the scythe-wielder Nora had jumped from her spot and landed away from the couch with a loud thud. The thud from her graceful landing away from Ruby’s hiding spot managed to cover up her gasp and keep her presence hidden.

“It looks like we got a mystery to solve Ren!!” Nora said. “Now follow me as we embark on the case of the missing Ruby!!” The next thing Ruby was able to note was the sounds of footsteps walking away from her couch and exiting the living room. While she knew she still couldn’t scream her head off like earlier, being rid of her mini peanut gallery meant Ruby could move the toy faster in and out of her since she didn’t have to worry about people in the same room as her catching her lewd moans. 

While she still had to be careful, Ruby was ecstatic to increase her fucking tempo, making sure to shove in as much of the toy she could take with every insertion. The ridges gliding inside her and triggering all her special spots only helping to further push Ruby to her second coveted orgasm that she had to delay thanks to her surprise visitors. Since she had been slowly moving the toy in and out of her pussy prior to her new founded privacy, it didn’t take long for Ruby to finally reach her second cliff and dive off into a sea of electricity assaulting her nerves. Keeping her eyes closed, Ruby reveled in the idea of her partner whispering sweet nothings into her ear through her body quaking, insulting her for not being able to hold out longer but still making sure Ruby knew how much the ex-heiresses loved her. Now free of her second orgasm, and currently basking in her own self-inflicted afterglow, Ruby let out a moan as she slowly dragged her toy out of her still quivering snatch and released her death grip on her sore breast. She stayed in her spot for a good minute, taking several deep breaths so she could catch her breath and regain some semblance of sanity back. While she certainly enjoyed that orgasm, it still wasn’t enough to completely smother the fire form her lewd urges. Peaking her head out from the side of the couch, Ruby confirmed that the coast was clear before she quickly scrambled out from behind the couch and quickly gathered up her tools and her beloved scythe. The last thing she needed was someone else happening upon her stuff and getting worried as to why a weapon nut like Ruby would just leave her treasured scythe lying out without her around. 

Now settled and completely packed up, Ruby quickly boosted back to her room; excited to pick up from where she left off and continue to have some more imaginary fun with her long time crush.


End file.
